Who's On Top?
by Veronica Lacroix
Summary: When Susan challenges Caspian to a duel, the rest of the Pevensies realize that it's not just for entertainment's sake. It is a battle to see who's really on top. Rating for some sexual content involving Spanish!Caspian/Susan.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to C.S. Lewis. I don't own, so please don't sue.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to begin by saying that this is my first published Narnia fiction (not to mention my first publication in four years!). Go me! And also that I got the inspiration for this from a scene in 'Shakespeare In Love', a few other fictions featuring a Spanish!Caspian and also from mine and my friends' commentary on 'Prince Caspian'. Please R&R because it is love. Flame only if you _really_ feel the need to.

* - means translation is at the bottom of the page. Pardon me if it is a little off. /:

* * *

"You might think that he'd go a little easy on her...?" Lucy piped up, worried. The Pevensies watched as Susan engaged in a spar against the new King Caspian. Normally, women didn't do such things, but Caspian couldn't pass on a direct challenge. They had gathered quite a crowd as well; many were curious to see how the skills of the ancient ruler matched against their own. Their swords clanked and clashed against each other's, looks of fierce determination on each of the faces. They moved quickly, both wanting to catch the other off-guard.

"They _do_ look as though they mean to off each other, don't they?" Edmund said with a slight grimace as Susan swung her blade awfully close to Caspian's midsection.

"Susan wouldn't!" Lucy declared. After all, it was obvious to everyone who had seen them together that they fancied one another. They'd been making doe eyes at each other for weeks now, shared a stolen kiss here or there. This was only a game, just harmless competition. At that precise moment, the High Queen had Caspian in a sword lock — on-looking Telmarines gasped and Narnians cheered — and tried to force him to back down.

"You mean, _Caspian_ wouldn't," Peter amended. Caspian threw off the lock, shuffling back a few paces.

"I heard she started it," Edmund added. "The DLF said they'd been fighting all week."

"Oh, please," Lucy snorted. "Susan would never... erm... Would she?"

"_Arguing_, I think he meant, Lu," Peter chuckled. "Although, if the rumors are true, then I don't why she wouldn't resort to fisticuffs."

Caspian yelled as he barreled down onto Susan's shield. When it splintered, he ripped it from her arm and threw down his own in an angry huff. The resolve on Susan's face hardened. Her lower lip jutted out in what might have been a cute pout, if not for the daggers she was throwing with her darkened eyes.

"I'll not be begging for your forgiveness after this, Susan!" Caspian gesticulated.

"Well, _I'm_ not pleading for mercy yet, am I?" Susan challenged as she climbed to her feet and adjusted the sword in her hand. Then another crash of steel against steel.

"Why? What did he say?" asked Lucy, her blond brows raised

"Something like, 'you're a little girl', 'you've got a lot of growing up to do'..." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"More like, 'spoiled brat' and 'learn your place'," Peter corrected his brother.

"Wh-what?" Lucy spluttered. "_No_!"

"Oh yeah... but I think I might have said the same thing too if ... well, never mind, Lucy."

In the playing courtyard, Caspian had effectively disarmed his opponent and had her pinned against a tree on the point of his sword. Kicking it away, he lifted his chin victoriously. Every one of the observers held their breath. Susan looked furious, but she refused to give in. In fact, she pushed his sword away and aimed a good hard swing into Caspian's gut.

"Maybe the decision not to wear armor was a bad one..?" Edmund winced as the blow landed and Caspian was sent skittering backward.

"Peter, _what_ is going on?" Lucy demanded. "I thought this was just for fun!"

"It _is_," Edmund laughed. "For _us_."

"All right, Lucy," Peter sighed, crossing his arms. "Sometimes when two people really, really like each other, they end up —"

"— hating each other's guts," Edmund finished.

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain, sis. Like how all we all love each other, but we often get mad at each other, you know?"

"Whoa," Edmund laughed. "But definitely _not_ for the same reasons."

"_Huh_?"

Apparently Susan _had_ resorted to fisticuffs. With all of them directed at turning Caspian into a bloody pulp. It was almost terrifying to see them at each other's throats like this. More than once someone stepped forward to call the spar off, but thought the better of it.

"Well, Caspian decided to try and put Susan in her place, see?" Edmund explained. "And like our dear brother here, Su doesn't like to be bossed around. Pete will never admit it, but he _hates_ being a King with _nothing_ and _no one_ to rule; Susan's the same way. She thinks beating Caspian in a match with prove her power as a Queen of Narnia."

"But —"

"Cups and candlesticks!" exclaimed Trumpkin from behind the Pevensies. "You sure like to beat around the bush, Sires. It's got very little to do with running the _land_, you know that."

"She's young, Trumpkin," Peter said and Lucy glared up at him.

"She's _bound_ to learn at some point or another."

"Will someone _please_ tell me what is wrong with my sister?" Lucy cried, pointing toward Susan who was now attempting to wrestle Caspian into submission.

"Sexual frustration, your Majesty," Trumpkin grumbled to which Lucy gasped. "The very worst sort by the looks of it."

"_Thank_ you, Trumpkin, that's enough!" Peter frowned at the dwarf even as he hobbled off.

"_Por favor_!" Caspian said as he dodged Susan's foot. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't think I want to know any more," Lucy conceded, a strangely blank expression on her face.

"I think we're all in favor of that," Edmund grunted.

"Fine!" Susan cried out, her face red as Caspian had her prone on the grass. She slapped the grass with both hands. "I yield! I yield!"

"Oh, don't think it's quite over yet..." Trumpkin said as the Kings and Queen of old passed him by.

* * *

A LITTLE Later

"Oh, hold on, Ed," Peter said as he and his brother and his sister walked the halls of the Telmarine castle. "I think I have that book in my chambers. Just over here."

As they neared Peter's quarters, a maid jumped up from her seat that was positioned kitty corner to Peter's door. She ran over, quick as lightning, to slide in front of him before he could even reach for the handle. Edmund and Lucy gave each other a bewildered look.

"My lords and lady!" She preened, smiling widely and brightly. "How may I help you?"

"Thank you, but I just need to get —" Peter made to sidestep the maid, but again she blocked him.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but your chambers are — well, off-limits just now." The maid stammered, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"What in the _blazes_ do you mean?"

"If perhaps you might return at a later time..."

"This is _my_ room, if you _please —"_

Then they heard it. Peter's stomach seemed to fall away. Edmund was making a hushed coughing sound and Lucy turned all shades of pink. From beyond the doors to Peter's chambers, the sound of rhythmic creaking floated toward them. As it grew louder, so did the muffled voices, until they became quite clear.

"Oh my _god_! Caspian!" Susan's moans of pleasure were completely unguarded. "_Yes_! Tell me... Tell me again...!"

Then Caspian's voice, just as shameless and lost in his forefathers' accent. "_Usted me regla! Juro que, mi querida! Usted me regla, mi amor! _Oh... _Susan_!" *

The only sound in the hall was their lovemaking. The maid stood like a statue, blushing so hard it would not have been a surprise to see steam escaping her ears. The other Pevensie siblings were at a loss for thought. That sound was _impossible_ to ignore.

"Right," Peter said in a hushed voice. His mouth felt oddly dry. "Never mind, Ed."

"We'll get it later," Edmund agreed and they all turned tail and fought the urge to run away at breakneck speed.

* * *

LATER At Dinner

The royal section of the grand table was an awkward affair. On the one hand, King Caspian and the Queen Susan positively glowed, laughing and talking as if their little death match had never occurred. On the other hand, the High King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy said very little and made even less eye contact with the other two.

Doctor Cornelius walked the length of the table and laid a hand on the King's shoulder. "My liege, may I have a word?"

"Of course," Caspian answered then looked to the Pevensies. "Will you excuse me?"

Susan waited until Caspian out of earshot before she rounded on her family. "Why do you all look so _sour_?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Peter said, looking in a completely different direction from his sister.

"Going mad, I tell you," Edmund muttered to his dish.

"Oh, come off it!"

"We — well," Lucy squeaked awkwardly, the heat rising to her cheeks again. "We accidentally heard you and-and Caspian – um.."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Susan's face and her eyes widened. Before she could be embarrassed about the situation, her elder brother rounded on her.

"Oi! Where do you get off using _my_ room?" demanded Peter.

"Not sure if you should've said '_get_ _off_', mate," Edmund added.

"Sorry, Peter. It was... Yours was the first private space available. And honestly, I can't help myself when he starts speaking native —"

"_Please, _Su!" Edmund looked as if he might be sick. "Shut it!"

Before Susan could open her mouth to apologize again, Caspian returned to the head of the table. He smiled sweetly although all the Pevensies were currently wearing those sour expressions.

"Forgive me," he said, sitting down. "Peter, someone wanted me to pass the message that your quarters are being moved to the third tower."

"Oh, _thank god_," Peter murmured.

"Pardon me?"

"N-nothing," Peter cleared his throat then stood up; Edmund and Lucy followed suit. "I - I we're just exhausted. Going to go turn in early, actually."

"Right," Edmund agreed and the three of them filed out in a hurry. Caspian watched them go, wondering if they were always like that.

"Was it something I said?" Caspian turned to Susan, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Not quite," Susan sighed. "But how do you say... '_we've been caught_' in that wonderful language of yours?"

"Hm? Oh... oh, _no_."

* * *

* Spanish translation: "You rule me! I swear it, my darling! You rule me, my love!"


End file.
